It's Not A Dream
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Because they really should try and make it work. Addisam. Alternative ending to the finale. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm posting a lot today but tomorrow is officially the start of my hiatus because I'm horrifically behind on college work and if I don't have everything in by the 25****th**** June then basically, the last two years of my life, a total waste (N) **

**Anyway, this is set just after the scene where Addie and Amelia go into the waiting room in the finale, an alternate way for Sam and Addie to get it together =D**

**Enjoy, love Kelly. X.**

* * *

"There you are" Sam smiled as he found Addison sat on the floor, her back against the wall, her knees pulled close to her chest in one of the empty hospital hallways.

"Hey" Addison said with a tired smile wiping stray tears from her cheeks, Sam walked over and slid down onto the floor next to her.

"At this point I'd usually ask if you're ok but that would be a really stupid question right now"

"Yeah" she said with a laugh.

"I just held my granddaughter for the first time" Sam smiled.

"How is she?"

"Perfect" Sam sighed.

"Well I guess that's something to be thankful for today huh" Addison said sipping her hot chocolate "Juju?" she said holding the cup out.

"Thanks" he said accepting it and taking a sip, from a distance Naomi went to turn the corner but stopped short and stepped back when she saw them sitting together.

"I broke up with Pete" Addison said quietly just as Sam said "I punched Pete"

"Why did you punch him?"

"Why did you break up with him?"

The questions again overlapping.

"You first" Addison said with a laugh.

"When I was in surgery, I found out the guy on my table was a drunk driver, I freaked out because I thought it was _that_ driver, but then Pete told me it wasn't, I made him look me in the eye and promise me and he did, but then I come out of the surgery and the surgeon taking over said something about circumstances and I just knew, so I asked him again and he said we have to treat everyone the same which I know, I know that but I was just so angry so I punched him, you go"

"He's in love with Violet, it's that simple, and she's ready, she's ready for him and for Lucas and, I'm not, I'm not in love with him, I love him but, I'm not _in_ love with him, I can't pretend anymore, it's not fair on him, or Lucas or Violet, and it's not fair on me either"

They both stayed quiet, only the sounds of their breathing could be heard, Addison took a breath "I can't believe you punched him"

"I know" Sam laughed "You don't know how many times I've wanted to do that over the past couple of months"

"Sam" Addison sighed.

"I'm not going to ask you again, I'm not going to push you, I know we've missed our chance, you don't want to lose Naomi, I get it, that doesn't mean I like it but I get it, but you have to know Addie I _am_ in love with you, and I don't know if I can carry on like this anymore"

"I just wish, I wish I didn't have a conscience" Addison said with a laugh "But I can't Sam, I'm in love with you too but, I can't" she said sadly.

"I know" he said kissing her temple softly "I miss you, I miss, I miss _Sam-and-Addison_"

"We were never _Sam-and-Addison_"

"We were, you just couldn't see it" Sam said standing up "Thank you, for saving Maya and the baby, thank you, but I have to say goodbye now"

"I know" Addison said tearfully "I love you Sam"

"I love you too" Sam reached down and kissed her softly "Goodbye Addison" he whispered.

"Goodbye Sam"

Sam turned to walk away but was faced with Naomi standing with her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Na..Naomi" he stuttered.

Addison's head shot up, her heart racing in her chest, she stood trying not to be noticed and went to walk in the opposite direction.

"Addison, don't even think about it" Naomi said firmly, Addison froze on the spot "Come here" Addison took a breath and turned on her heel before slowly walking over to stand next to Sam, leaving at least a metre in between them.

"I get it" Naomi said simply "I know you didn't do this on purpose, I know you didn't do this to hurt me, and I'm not saying I like it, at this moment in time I don't like it but, I could, I could accept this, you two, being together" she stuttered "I didn't know you felt that strongly about each other, I didn't know that, that you're in love, I didn't know that so if you want to be together be together, don't think about my feelings, or anyone else's feelings for that matter, think about what you feel, if we can take anything from today it's that life is just too short, so please, don't, just don't say goodbye" Naomi said walking away.

"You know what I want Addison, and you know what I feel, so really, the balls in your court" Sam said walking in the direction Naomi headed.

By the time all the events of the night were over it was well into the early hours of the next day, after Naomi and Sam had both left Addison in the hallway she made her way home, she instantly showered, changed into her comfiest pajamas and got into bed to catch a few hours sleep. She slept for most of the day, her phone hadn't rang once so she assumed that someone else had taken care of the practice, she hoped so anyway, but if she was honest, for one day she didn't care. It's not like anyone would want to work, not after Dell, she still couldn't believe he was gone. By the time she actually climbed out of her bed it was late in the afternoon, she walked past Amelia's room and noticed that she was fast asleep, it had been a long night for her too. She walked down the stairs wrapped in a blanket and went straight out onto her deck, she lay down on her lounger and watched the waves, and without realizing it she fell straight back to sleep.

Sam spent the day at the hospital with Maya and the baby, he was surprised when Addison didn't stop by to check on her but he knew she was probably still sleeping, they were all exhausted. He made his way home late that evening, heading straight out onto his deck, he briefly looked over to Addison's and saw her wrapped in a blanket on her lounger fast asleep. He moved over to her and sat on the small space next to her, he brought his hand to her cheek and softly stroked her skin.

"Addison" he said softly "Addie, wake up"

Addison's eyes fluttered open, her hand instantly coming to her face to rub her eyes "Sam" she yawned "What time is it?"

"About 7, did you sleep out here all day?"

"No" she said shaking her head "I slept upstairs until about 3 and then came out here, I didn't think I'd fall asleep again" she said with a laugh.

"It was a long night" he said softly.

"Yeah" she sighed "Y'know, I was really hoping that I'd wake up and it would all be a dream"

"Me too" Sam said squeezing her hand "We'll get through it, we always do"

"It's taken us a year to get over the stuff with Violet, and if we're honest with ourselves that's probably a lie, I don't think we'll ever get over it"

"I know" he nodded "Look Addison, about yesterday I…."

"Sam" she said cutting him off "Kiss me"

"Wha….what?" he stuttered.

"I want you to kiss me, I want you to kiss me like it's the last kiss you're ever going to kiss, because if we're going to do this, if we're going to be together, then I need to feel" she whispered tearfully "I need to feel something, because I don't know how to feel anymore, I just feel numb, so just kiss me, help me feel again Sam"

Sam moved his arm so it was placed by the side of her head, much like it had been when they shared their first kiss, he slowly inched his face closer to hers, as their lips were less than an inch apart he whispered "I love you" and then he touched his lips to hers.

He somehow moved so he was kneeling between her legs, one arm hooked underneath her pulling her in so close that he swore he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Their lips moved completely in sync with one an others, their tongues battling together, her hands moving up and holding onto the back of his neck, her legs moving up to his back. Sam could taste tears on her lips, he could feel her body shaking underneath him, he pulled away and kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"It's ok" he whispered "I'm here, I'm here Addie, I love you, I love you so much, I'm here" he said kissing her over and over.

"I'm, so, sorry" she sobbed "I've been so stupid"

"Sshh, it's ok" he said sitting back on his knees, pulling her up so she sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around him "It's ok" he whispered into her ear "It's ok Addison"

"I love you" she cried into his shoulder "I'm so sorry, I've been, I've been so awful to you"

"Sshh, it's ok" he said softly "We've both said and done things we shouldn't Addie, both of us"

"I didn't want, to, hurt you" she said her body still shaking with sobs "I spent so much time thinking about Naomi and I, I hurt you instead and, I'm so sorry"

"Addison" Sam said pulling her back a little, he brought his hands to her face and held it so she looked directly at him "Stop apologizing, I understand, everything you've done since this all started, I get it, I understand, all that matters now is that I love you and you love me, and we stick together, we get through all of this _together_, we're starting again ok?"

"Ok" Addison sniffed nodding slightly "Ok"

"Can I have a smile?" he said wiping the tears from her cheeks, Addison couldn't help but let out a laugh "There it is" he smiled "How about I make us some dinner? You haven't eaten since yesterday have you"

"No" she said shaking her head "I had a shower as soon as I got back then went straight to bed"

"Pasta sound good?"

"Sounds great" she smiled kissing him softly "I'm just going to grab my cell, I have no idea what's going on with the practice, I'm guessing someone went in but…."

"I called Joanne and Rachel, they went in this morning and cancelled everyone's patients for the week, I know we'll lose money but…."

"None of us will be able to work, I know, thank you" Addison whispered "I love you" she said resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too" he smiled.

Addison climbed off of Sam, she gave him a quick kiss before heading quickly back into her house, she ran up the stairs and into her room to grab her cell, almost crashing into Amelia as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Woah, hello to you too" Amelia said with a laugh "Oh, what's that face? You've been crying but, is that a smile I see?"

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip a little.

"Your not settling anymore are you" Amelia stated.

"No" Addison said quietly.

"Well then, go get yours" Amelia said standing to the side.

"Don't wait up" Addison shouted over her shoulder.

"I won't" Amelia laughed.

Addison made her way quickly over to Sam's house, as she stepped inside she saw Sam in the kitchen putting the pasta on the stove.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" he said looking up "Any messages?"

"Nope, nobody loves Addison"

"Sam loves Addison" Sam said with a grin.

"I heard a rumor that Addison loves Sam too" Addison smiled walking over to him, Sam instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss, Addison let out a light moan, Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to sit her on the counter top.

"Now" he said breathlessly as they pulled away "Drink this" he said handing her a glass of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No" he laughed "But you need to relax, we're going to eat dinner, have some wine, watch a movie and then sleep ok?"

"You're not even going to feel me up a little?"

"Well, maybe a little" he smirked.

~x~

**3 days later.**

"Hey, you ready?" Sam asked leaning up against Addison's bedroom door.

"No" she said looking over at him "Are you?"

"No" he sighed, he walked in and kissed her softly on the lips "We're getting through this, together, like we promised ok?"

"Ok" she nodded "We can do this"

"We can" he smiled "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled "I went against mascara, I'm pretty sure even waterproof isn't going to survive this"

"You'll be fine babe, we'll all be fine"

"I hope so" Addison whispered "Let's go before Amelia makes an inappropriate comment"

"Addie, Amelia _always _makes inappropriate comments" Sam smirked.

"True" Addison laughed "Ok, I'm ready, we're ready"

"We're ready" Sam nodded.

~x~

"Well, that's new" Cooper muttered as Addison and Sam walked towards them hand in hand, Amelia trailing behind.

"She didn't waste any time" Charlotte quipped.

"They've been in love since before she got with Pete" said Violet "I think she finally realized that life is too short to settle for second best"

"Thanks" Pete said dryly.

"Shut up" Violet said smacking him "You know what I meant"

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" asked Cooper.

"Well when I found out me and you weren't exactly speaking Coop"

"Ok, shutting up now" Cooper said clamping his lips together.

"Hey" Addison said with a small smile as they reached the group.

"Hey" everyone replied, the group fell into an awkward silence.

"Oh for the love of…." Amelia started "Yes Sam and Addison are a couple now, yes they're in love, yes they have been in love for months but because Addison is a complete moron she kept turning him down and started a friends with benefits deal with Pete, which stupidly turned into something more because they were both too idiotic to realize that they were settling for each other because they wouldn't fight for the people they really loved so, can we please just move on?"

"Amelia Shepard ladies and gentlemen" Sam said patting her shoulder.

"What?" she shrugged.

~x~

"6 months ago we were out here celebrating Maya's wedding and now, now we're here because Dell isn't, how insane is that" Violet said sitting down next to Addison at the edge of Sam's deck "Hello! Addison!" Violet said waving a hand in front of Addison's face.

"Huh? What?" Addison said snapping her head to the side "Sorry" she sighed "I was, I don't know where I was, what were you saying?"

"Just that it's insane, that 6 months ago we were out here celebrating Maya's wedding and now we're here because Dell isn't"

"Yeah, yeah that is pretty, insane" Addison said wiping a hand across her face "Do we know what's happening with Betsey yet?"

"Well her Aunts been staying with her but, I don't know if that's permanent"

"Right" Addison nodded.

"Look Addison, we're ok right? Me and you"

"Of course we are" Addison said squeezing her hand "Isn't it me who should be asking that? I stole the man you loved _and_ your kid, and then told a court room that you're not a fit mother, great friend I am"

"Ok, number one, you didn't steal them, you were there when I couldn't be, I should be thanking you for that, number two, you were right, I'm not, I wasn't fit to be his mother, I put everyone through hell for a year and for some crazy reason I expected more people to be on my side, I shouldn't have even forced everyone to choose sides"

"We've all made mistakes Violet, every single one of us"

"Yeah, we're a pretty messed up bunch huh?"

"Yeah" Addison laughed "Look I'm sorry, about the abortions thing, I didn't tell him that so he could use it against you, I don't even know why I told him, I don't know why, a lot of things"

"I don't know why a lot of things either" Violet sighed "Shall we start again?"

"Definitely" Addison smiled "Friends?"

"Friends" Violet nodded "You can still see him y'know, whenever you want"

"Pete?" Addison asked with confusion.

"Lucas!" Violet laughed "You can still see Lucas, I think he kind of misses you, you're like, fun Aunty Addison, you'll be the one he comes to when he wants to run away from home"

"My door will always be open" Addison smiled softly.

"So you and Sam finally went for it huh?"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "We got a kind of blessing from Naomi, she's said she doesn't like it but she's going to try and accept it"

"She'll come around, she always does"

"I hope so"

"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good" Addison nodded.

"Ok well, I'll speak to you later then?"

"Speak to you later" Addison smiled.

"Hey" Sam said dropping down on the other side of her making her jump a little "Sorry" he said sheepishly "Everything ok?"

"As ok as it can be" Addison nodded "Hug me" she said dropping her head onto his shoulder, Sam wrapped his arm behind her back and held her hands in his, his head falling on top of hers "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"You haven't slept with him yet?" Amelia exclaimed loudly in Addison's office.

"Amelia!" Addison hissed "Be quiet!"

"I'm sorry but, seriously? What the hell are you doing over there every night?"

"We talk and kiss and there's a little under the shirt action but, then we just go to sleep"

"Oh my god" Amelia groaned "Seriously? Addison, you've waited how long for this? 6 months at the least! Just go there already"

"I'm scared" Addison said biting her lip a little.

"What of exactly?"

"What if it's bad? I mean, I love him, so much, and I know sex isn't the be all and end all but, it kind of is"

"Addison, are you _honestly_ telling me you think Sam Bennett is bad in bed? Hell, if he was 10 years younger and not in love with you I so would"

"Amelia!" Addison said with a laugh.

"I'm locking you out of the house tonight, and I'm not letting you back in until you have a postcoital smile across your face"

"You can't lock me out of my own house!"

"Shame, because I'm doing it anyway"

~x~

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked softly as he and Addison lay together on his sofa, his hands running through her hair.

"No, nothings wrong" she said quietly.

"Liar" he smirked.

"It's just, do you, do you not find my attractive or something?"

"What?" Sam spluttered "Of course I find you attractive! God Addison you're the most beautiful woman I think I've ever seen" he said kissing her softly "You're still the hot girl" he said with a grin.

"Then why haven't you tried to get me into bed!" she said smacking his shoulder.

"Oh Addison" he laughed stroking her cheek "I just didn't want to push you"

"Well, for the record, I'm ready ok?"

"Ok" he said kissing her again.

"But not like, now, because now it's planned and I don't want it to be planned I just want it to happen and…."

"Addison, it's fine" he said with a laugh "I love you"

"Even though I'm a little crazy and neurotic?"

"Yes" he nodded "I love all of you"

"I love all of you too" she whispered.

"Sam" Addison mumbled as she woke the next morning "What are you doing?"

He slowly slipped her t-shirt off her, placing a soft kiss on her lips and moving them down her neck, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he merely grinned at her and kept moving his kisses along her body.

~x~

"Ok" Addison breathed "We're doing that again"

"Absolutely" Sam grinned kissing her softly "That was, amazing"

"Best wake up call ever" Addison smiled, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his body leaning down to kiss his lips "Do I look postcoital enough to get back into my house?"

"What?" he laughed.

"Amelia won't let me back in until I look postcoital"

"Oh really?" he smirked "Y'know, I don't think you've quite got the hair right, maybe we should do it again, just to make sure"

"We'll be late for work" she whispered against his lips.

"I'm sure they'll cope" he said flipping her onto her back.

~x~

"Samuel, stop it" Addison said firmly as Sam kissed the back of her neck in the elevator.

"No" he said kissing her again.

"Sam, we're already late, please don't make it obvious that it's because we've been having sex all morning"

"Addie, I think they'll think that themselves" Sam laughed.

"I really don't like you" Addison mumbled as they stepped out of the elevator, she went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss "I love you too" he whispered, Addison kissed him quickly and made her way quickly to her office, Violet following in after.

"Busy morning?" she smirked.

"I…." Addison started "Shut up"

"You've got that pain from too much sex look all over your face and you're 3 hours late"

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Addison sighed "Is everything ok?"

"We handled it" Violet laughed "So, details, I haven't had sex in, a long time, me and Pete are so not there yet"

"Well this morning was, this morning was the first time, and it was, the first time was really loving and everything, it was perfect and then every time after that? I didn't know I could bend that way"

"Wow" Violet muttered.

"It's like, you know when you try something new and you think why the hell haven't I done this before? That's what Sam is like, he's my something new" Addison said with a smile.

"God look at you" Violet laughed "Your all, swirly"

"Is that a technical term?" Addison smirked.

"Absolutely" Violet laughed.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Sam, I know" Addison said into her phone as she slipped into the elevator "It's fine Sam…." the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, Naomi stepped in and nodded slightly at Addison "Sam, I think I'll remember to feed my own cat….ok, that was one time!….Sam, will you please relax, your in San Francisco for 4 days not 4 years….yes you packed your inhalers….because I packed them! When did you get so panicky?….Sam just call me when you land ok?….I know, I love you too….bye honey….bye!" she laughed hanging up the phone, she started mumbling under her breath as she put her phone in her bag pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Sam's in San Francisco?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Yeah, there's a cardiothoracic surgery conference" Addison nodded.

"Look Addison can we, can we talk, maybe tonight or something"

"Sure" Addison answered quickly "Um, come over to mine tonight, say about 7-ish? Wine and pizza?"

"And cake?"

"And cake" Addison said with a laugh "You'll come then?"

"I'll see you there" Naomi nodded.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled letting Naomi into her house "Come on through" they walked through to the living room, Naomi leaving her coat and shoes in the hall "Wine" Addison said holding out a glass as she sat on the sofa, tucking her feet under her own body, Naomi took the wine and sat next to her.

"So…." Addison started taking a sip of her wine "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm ready" Naomi said quietly.

"Your ready?" Addison said slowly.

"I, since, since you and Sam, got together I've, I've done a lot of thinking, and watching and, well Violet and Maya haven't really stopped talking to me about it all and, you really love him don't you"

"More than anyone I've ever loved before" Addison said hugging her legs.

"And you think this is it, your in this for the long run"

"Yes" Addison replied simply.

"He makes you happy?"

"Very" Addison smiled.

"You just tell me the minute he doesn't and I'll kill him for you ok?"

Addison just looked at her in awe.

"Nobody hurts my best friend" Naomi said reaching across and squeezing her hand.

"Thank you" Addison whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Addie don't" she sighed "Because if you go I'll go and then we'll just be a pair of pathetic middle aged drunks who eat there feelings"

"I've missed you" Addison said with a laugh "Cake or pizza?"

"Cake while we wait for the pizza" Naomi said with a grin.

"I've really missed you Nae" Addison sighed.

"I've missed you too"

~x~

"Addison!" Sam shouted as he let himself into Addison's house 4 days later, he instantly heard the sound of laughing, he dropped his bag to the floor and followed the sound out onto the deck where he found Addison, Naomi, Violet, Charlotte and Amelia all sat around the table drinking cocktails and laughing with each other "What's all this?" he said with a smirk.

"We're drinking Bennett what does it look like?" Charlotte said with a slight slur.

"I can see that" he smirked, he walked over to Addison and kissed her softly "Hey babe"

"Hey" she giggled grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a long passionate kiss "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he laughed "How much have you had to drink?"

"I lost count at 5" Violet laughed "You have no liquor left"

"You used my liquor?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"We ran out!" Addison exclaimed, she stood up and fell against him her arms wrapping around his neck "We're all friends now Sam, isn't it great!"

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course" he smiled kissing her "But you should really slow down on the cocktails Addie"

"Ok" she said tapping his face "Now you should leave"

"I don't even get to stay for a drink"

"Ladies only Sam" said Naomi.

"Get out of here" said Amelia "You can see her in the morning"

"I guess that's me told, I'm going to bed, night babe" he said kissing her quickly.

"Night" she giggled moving back to her chair "Hey! Your going into my house!"

"Someone's going to have to be the one to hold you hair back in the morning, and I'm pretty sure Amelia won't be able to do it"

"Wouldn't do it even if I was sober" Amelia slurred.

"Exactly" Sam smirked "So I'll see you later babe, have fun ladies, I'm serious, slow down on the cocktails, night"

"Night Sam" they all smiled.

~x~

"I am never drinking again" Addison groaned as she slumped onto her bathroom floor after throwing up for the 3rd time.

"I told you to slow down" Sam said with a smirk.

"If your going to sit there and be a smart ass I'll kick you out" she mumbled.

"So, you and Nae are ok then?" Sam asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah" Addison nodded "The first day of your trip she asked if we could talk so she came over and, we're good" she smiled "She said if you hurt me she'll kill you"

"Oh, good?"

"It is good" Addison laughed "It's a girl thing"

"Right" he smirked "I love you"

"Even when I'm puking up my guts?"

"I love all of you"

~x~

**10 months later.**

"To us" Sam said raising his glass of wine.

"To us" Addison smiled tapping her glass to his, Sam instantly took a sip, Addison put her glass straight down on the table.

"Not drinking tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I need to back off from the alcohol for a while" she said quietly.

"Okay" he said slowly "Is everything ok?"

"A while being just under 9 months"

"You've lost me" Sam said with a slight laugh.

Addison reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper "I had Naomi run a blood test on me today, 2 actually because I didn't believe the first one, these are the results" she said handing him the paper, he took it with curious eyes and opened it out.

"Oh my god" he whispered.

"I know" Addison said with a small smile.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed a little louder "Addison I, I thought you, how is this even possible?"

"I don't know" Addison said biting her lip "There _were_ two eggs left but, I didn't think, it's, it's been years since I took those tests and, I don't know how but, it's real Sam"

Sam shot up from his chair and pulled Addison up into his arms, he picked her up and swung her around.

"Sam!" she squealed "Put me down!"

"I love you" he said kissing her lips, he peppered kisses over her face "I love you, I love you, I love you"

"Sam" she giggled "Stop it"

"Your sure?" Sam asked as he placed Addison on her feet.

"Yeah" Addison laughed "I'm really sure, we're going to have to be extra careful, it's a miracle I'm pregnant at all, and it's even more of a miracle considering my age and everything so, extra careful"

"Does that mean no sex?"

"Ha, no" Addison laughed "When I get to my second trimester I'm going to want sex left right and centre"

"Are you now?" Sam smirked "Wanna get some practice in?"

"What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait" Sam said backing them into the house "We have some celebrating to do Addie"

"We really do" she smiled softly "I feel like, this is a dream or something"

"It's not a dream" he whispered kissing her "This is real Addie"

"This is real" she smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A few of you asked for more chapters for this, for the moment I think this is it, but if I get the inspiration I might do one more, we'll see! Hope you enjoy, leave reviews if you do =D**

**Love Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Emma, get back here!" Addison shouted to her 2 year old daughter.

"Buh Mommy!" Emma whined "Wanna see plane!"

"Come here right now Emma Lucy Montgomery-Bennett" Addison said with a warning glare, Emma stopped and toddled back with a pout, Addison scooped her up in her arms "Honey I'll take you to look out the window soon but this is a very busy place, you have to stay with Mommy ok?"

"Ok" Emma nodded "Sowy Mommy"

"It's ok baby" Addison said kissing her cheek, Addison carried Emma over to the big viewing window "Look at those baby girl, aren't they big?"

"Can us go on the plane?" Emma said looking at Addison expectantly.

"Not today baby, but one day, I promise" Addison smiled, she turned around when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"What happened to waiting by baggage claim?" Callie smirked.

"Cal!" Addison smiled hugging her tightly "Sorry, this one wanted to look at the planes didn't you Em?"

"Yep" Emma nodded.

"Honey, say hello to your Aunty Callie"

"Hello" Emma said shyly.

"Hi Emma, you probably don't remember me but I remember you when you were very very tiny" Callie said pinching her cheek a little "God Addie, she is the spit of Sam"

"I know" Addison said with a laugh "He's strangely proud of that"

"She has your eyes though" Callie said softly.

"I know" Addison said kissing Emma's cheek "Where's everyone else?"

"I made them go and wait outside with the stuff"

"Right" Addison laughed "Say bye bye to the planes Emma"

"Buh bye planes!" Emma said waving frantically over Addison's shoulder.

Addison followed Callie out to the front of the airport to see Arizona, Mark, Derek and a 5 month pregnant Meredith waiting for them.

"Hey!" they all smiled as they saw Addison approach them, Emma instantly snuggled into Addison's body.

"Oh honey, they're not that scary" Addison laughed rubbing her back "Hey guys, thanks for coming"

"Naomi threatened me with rusty scalpels, I couldn't really say no" Derek smirked.

"Aww, I feel so loved" Addison mocked "Em, you gonna say hi to Mommy's friends"

Emma turned herself a little and gave a small wave, her eyes instantly landed on Meredith's bump "Baby like Anty Lotte!" she squealed.

"Very good sweetie" Addison smiled "Meredith's having a baby like Aunty Charlotte"

"Wow, she's smart" Mark smirked.

"It's a little scary" Addison laughed.

"God, she's gotten so big" Arizona smiled "And she looks, the spit of Sam, with your eyes"

"I said that" Callie laughed.

"Speaking of Sam, we should go, I left him alone with all the women, he's probably about to kill one of them" Addison laughed "I swear the guys scheduled patients on purpose"

"That's what I would've done" Mark muttered.

"I heard that" Addison shouted over her shoulder as she walked Arizona and Callie to her car, Derek, Meredith and Mark all heading for the car rental.

~x~

"Holy mother of…." Mark said as they climbed out of their cars in front of Addison and Sam's house "Addison, this place is huge! Do you even need that much space?"

"Well, mine and Sam's room is pretty big, as is the closet" she said with a grin, Derek and Mark rolled their eyes "Then there's Emma's room"

"It pink!" Emma squealed.

"Which is pink" Addison laughed "Then there's the bathroom, the office, and the guest room, and downstairs is all open plan, we wanted something new, just for us"

"It's amazing" Meredith smiled.

"Well, I'm sure not as amazing as your super house on the land, which I kind of have to see" Addison said putting her key in the front door, balancing Emma on her hip.

"Come anytime" Derek smiled.

As soon as the door opened Emma wriggled from Addison's arms and shot through the house "We're here!" Addison shouted, she led them through to the deck and was instantly pulled into Sam's arms for a kiss "Hello" she breathed.

"Hi" Sam said kissing her again "Happy almost wedding day"

"Happy almost wedding day to you too" Addison grinned going in for another kiss.

"Put each other down" Naomi said walking up to them "Honestly, you'd think after 3 years you'd know when and when not to be all over each other"

"Jealous" Sam coughed.

"Ass" Naomi said hitting him over the head.

"They do this a lot" Addison smirked.

"Yeah yeah" Naomi mumbled "Anyway! Hey!" she said hugging Derek tightly "I missed you"

"Missed you too Nae" he smiled "You remember Meredith"

"Of course" Naomi smiled "Congratulations, Derek wouldn't shut up about you when I called"

"Thanks" Meredith laughed "He's kind of obsessed with this thing" she said pointing at her bump.

"Don't call our child a thing" Derek scoffed.

"Aww, I'm sorry" Meredith said with a mocking pout, Derek quickly pecked her lips.

"They don't know how to put each other down after 7 years" Mark smirked.

"Leave them alone Mark" Arizona said hitting him.

"They do this a lot" Callie laughed.

"Addison Emma…." Amelia started "Derek!" she squealed launching herself into his arms.

"Hi Amy" Derek laughed hugging her tightly "Does this mean you're not avoiding me anymore?"

"I wasn't avoiding you" Amelia laughed nervously, Derek raised an eyebrow at her "Ok so I might have been avoiding you but I'm here now right? And I did call and tell you about Addie and Sam getting their freak on"

"Amelia!" Addison and Sam exclaimed.

"What?" she shrugged "He didn't even believe me"

"It's true" Derek smirked "I didn't believe it until Callie came back with about 2000 photos of Emma"

"I was not that bad!" Callie exclaimed.

"You kind of were" Arizona laughed.

"Anyway" Amelia started "Addie, Emma's asking after you, she wants to know where babies come from, Violet wouldn't let me or Charlotte answer"

"Because you'd scar our child for life" Addison laughed "I'll be back" she said kissing Sam softly.

"Uncle Derek!" Maya exclaimed running towards him and jumping into his arms.

"Maya!" he smiled hugging her tightly "God, look at you, I haven't seen you since you were losing your baby teeth"

"Does your Uncle Mark not get a hug?" Mark smirked.

"Uncle Mark" Maya smiled hugging him.

"So Maya, do we get to meet this daughter of yours or not?" asked Derek with a smile.

"Sure" Maya smiled "She's just over…" she said turning around "Oh hey, Lucas!" she said bending down to the 4 year old walking towards them "Where's Dionne?"

"She went to play with Aunt Addie's shoes"

"I am going to kill that girl" Maya mumbled "I'll be right back" she said running into the house.

"Dionne's a little….fashion conscious" Sam laughed.

"She's 3" Callie laughed.

"And she spends a lot of time hiding out in her Nana Addison's closet" Naomi chuckled.

"Nana Addison?" Derek and Mark said with a raised eyebrows.

"Maya's idea" Sam and Naomi smirked.

"And Addison went for that?" asked Mark.

"Yeah" Sam laughed "I couldn't quite believe it either"

"Believe what?" Addison asked walking over to them with Emma on her hip.

"Nothing" Sam smiled "Hello baby girl" he said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Daddy" Emma smiled reaching out to Sam.

"Do you not want Mommy anymore?" Addison exclaimed.

"Nope" Emma said simply, Sam laughed and took Emma from Addison.

"28 hours in labor and _this_ is what I get in return" Addison muttered.

"28 hours!" Meredith exclaimed "That's it, I'm having a c-section"

"No you're not" Derek smirked "We go through this 4 times a week Mer"

"Shut up" Meredith pouted.

"It does hurt like hell" Addison said simply "And I put death threats on pretty much everyone I know _and _I told Sam he was never going near me again but, that moment, when they're finally out, and they're placed on your chest, you kind of forget about the pain, you have this thing that, that you created, it's, it's an amazing feeling"

"I don't think I like happy you" Callie mused.

"Shut up" Addison smirked.

~x~

"I still can't believe I'm here" Derek said with a laugh that evening as himself, Mark, Cooper, Pete and Sam all sat on the beach around a bonfire.

"Naomi insisted" Sam laughed "She said if she had to see her ex-husband marry her best friend then you had to see your ex-wife do the same"

"How did this even happen!" Mark exclaimed "Hey! Was this why you were so off with me when I visited?"

"Yes" Pete and Cooper smirked.

"Maybe" Sam mumbled "Its just that, she went through so much when her parents were here and, she was vulnerable and, then you came along and kind of took advantage of that"

"She was as much to blame as me" Mark said firmly.

"Well I know that _now_ but at the time I was falling in love with her and she was falling into bed with you"

"And then him" Cooper snorted pointing at Pete.

"That wasn't the same" Pete smirked "Me and Addison we were, settling, as Amelia puts it, Violet was still in her crazy, Addison felt guilty because of Naomi so, we just, we wanted something, which was probably a little stupid"

"It was" Sam smirked.

"The only person Addison hasn't slept with here is Cooper" Derek said with a snort.

"Oh please don't point that out" Sam said with a laugh "She'll kill you"

"He's right" Mark smirked.

"I have a feeling that's why I'm the best man" Cooper smirked.

"Well, it wouldn't have been appropriate if it was me" Pete snorted "Even being a groomsman is pushing it"

"Cooper, I chose you because you're a good friend, a great friend, and you might be able to make everyone laugh with your terrible jokes"

"Like the ones _you_ made at my wedding do you mean?" Cooper smirked.

"Ha ha" Sam said dryly "Shut up"

~x~

"They're talking about me" Addison said simply as she looked out of the back doors.

"Well duh" Amelia smirked "The only guy out there who hasn't slept with you is Cooper"

"Shut up" Addison groaned "You make me sounds like some sort of, whore"

"Well…." Callie started "I'm kidding!" she exclaimed when Addison glared at her.

"I could try and get hold of Kevin and Noah, then we'd have a real party" Naomi smirked.

"Hey! I didn't sleep with Noah!" Addison exclaimed "Second base, ish, and that was different, I was in love with him, I didn't know he was married"

Meredith's water spurted from her mouth with a choke "Oh my god, I'm sorry" she said with a laugh "But, that's kind of my line"

"Oh yeah" Addison laughed "Anyway, that was all a very long time ago, letting him go was the best decision I ever made"

"Which one?" Charlotte smirked.

"What is this! Pick on Addison's love life day or something?" Addison groaned.

"Oh, I know who we haven't mentioned" Callie teased.

"Calliope Torres don't you dare" Addison glared.

"Alex Karev" Callie coughed.

"What?" Meredith screeched "When? How do I not know about this?"

"He's kind of the reason I left for LA" Addison said sheepishly "There was a thing, an almost kiss, real kiss, on call room sex thing, and I was falling for him, I think, and then he blew me off, he was a complete ass, and he wanted Ava so, I let him go, it was kind of the last straw"

"I'm _so_ beating on him when I get home" Meredith mumbled "Although, I think Arizona's done enough of that after the little fact we discovered 3 years ago" she smirked.

"What have I missed?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh, may have had a one night stand with Karev" Callie mumbled "Before I knew you! Before I even knew George! It was a very very long time ago"

"Ohh" Addison laughed "So all that time when you kept telling me to just go there, and all that 'lines of deliciousness' talk, you were speaking from experience" she smirked "You didn't think to tell me that?"

"Sorry" Callie mumbled.

"Anyway, we should be talking about the man of the hour" Violet said with a grin.

"My father" Maya said pointing to herself "No details please"

"Ex-husband, I need to be very very drunk to hear this" Naomi said gulping back her drink.

"Sorry, but, for one night only, this is about Addison and Sam, shut up" Charlotte smirked.

"From the noises I heard when I lived with them Sam's better than Pete" Amelia said with a grin.

"Amelia!" Addison exclaimed.

"What?" Amelia laughed "It's true"

"Yeah but, inappropriate" she said gesturing to Violet, Maya and Naomi.

"Oh shut your whining" Callie laughed "Come on, they can close their ears for a minute, if you were to describe him, what would you say"

"Fine" Addison mumbled "Sam, Sam is, cake" she said with a laugh "Double chocolate, cream filled, with the little raspberries on top, he's cake"

"He's cake" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow "That's how you'd describe him, as cake"

"When, when I was still with Pete, when Violet first came back, Vanessa had just broke up with Sam…"

"Urgh!" Amelia and Maya both groaned.

"Who's Vanessa?" Arizona smirked.

"This woman who is basically a cheap version of Addie" Amelia smirked "Which is probably why he dated her in the first place"

"It _was_ why he dated her in the first place" Maya laughed.

"Anyway!" Addison said interrupting them "Vanessa dumped Sam because she figured out he was in love with me and he was pretty pissed at me because I was still with Pete, and my head was, everywhere, so I yelled at him a little and he said that, I was trying to have my cake and eat it too, and he was the cake, he was double chocolate, cream filled, cake, with raspberries on top, he said, he was taking the cake away" Addison laughed.

"Oh that was the night when he kissed you!" Amelia exclaimed "Aww, that was fun"

"That was not fun!" Addison exclaimed "He kissed me and I tried to stop it but then the whole 'I'm in love with you' thing took over and I kissed him back, and then Pete saw us, which was, interesting"

"I had to sleep at Sam's that night" Amelia laughed "Ahhh, I kind of miss angry Pete, angry Pete was fun, now he's all mushy and in love with you" he said gesturing to Violet.

"I don't quite know how to take that" Violet laughed "Anyway, a toast, to Sam and Addison"

"To Sam and Addison" everyone smiled.

~x~

"Holy crap" Addison gasped as she stared in the mirror at herself "I'm getting married"

"You're getting married" Callie smiled "You look beautiful Addie, doesn't your Mommy look beautiful Em" Callie said looking over at Emma who was sat on Addison's bed.

"Yep" Emma nodded "Bootyful as ah pincess"

"Thank you baby girl, you look just like a princess too" Addison smiled.

"Pincess Emma" Emma said standing on the bed and twirling around in her little white dress which was sure to be ruined by the end of the day.

"I swear she's the cutest kid I've ever seen" Callie said with a laugh.

"I know" Addison smiled "She's my little miracle"

"I still couldn't believe it when you called, ask Ari, I was in shock for like 3 hours"

"You were in shock?" Addison laughed "Imagine me and Sam, we were just about to apply for adoption and bam, pregnant, I think I cried for about 4 hours"

"I'm so happy for you" Callie said wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm happy for me too" Addison laughed.

~x~

"I'm warm, should I be this warm?" Sam said as he paced Pete's living room.

"Sam, sit down" Cooper said rolling his eyes.

"But I, it's really warm isn't it" Sam said wiping his brow.

"Sit down!" Cooper, Pete, Derek and Mark all said loudly, Sam sighed and dropped himself onto a chair.

"Now breathe" Pete said simply, Sam took in a deep breath and let it out.

"You weren't this nervous when you married Nae" Derek said with a smirk.

"I'm not nervous I'm just, I just want to do it now, I want to be married to her" Sam said quickly "I've been waiting for this for, more than the 3 years we've been together, for at least the 6 months before that"

"Well, you only have another 90 minutes to wait" Cooper said patting his back.

"I can't remember my vows" Sam said suddenly "I had them all memorized and now, now I can't remember them"

"Yes you can" Mark said impatiently "Get a grip Bennett"

"Right, right ok, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm really good" Sam stuttered "I'm good"

"This is going to be a long day" Cooper muttered to Pete.

"Yep" he nodded.

~x~

Sam stood at the top of the aisle with Cooper, Pete and Dink beside him, he twisted his hands together and rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently, suddenly the room was filled with music and he stopped, he looked towards the door, and it was time. He couldn't help but smile when Emma and Dionne walked down the aisle throwing flowers out in front of them in their little white dresses, Maya, Callie, and Amelia following behind in their dark red ones. And then he took a breath. And Addison appeared, walking slowly down towards him, her eyes locked with his and nobody else's, dressed in a simple v-neck white dress, her hair slightly curled, a small bunch of flowers in her hands. As she reached him she passed her flowers to Maya and turned back to him, their hands instantly coming together, their faces filled with stupid grins.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Children" the minister started "We have come together today to witness the marriage of Samuel Bennett and Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, to share their joy and to celebrate their love for one and other. First I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry to declare it now"

The room remained quiet, Sam and Addison didn't take their eyes off each other, their hearts were beating hard inside their chests, their hands were held tightly together.

"So here you are today to say your marriage vows to each other. It's important that you both understand that the vows that you are about to make cannot be made lightly but with a great deal of consideration and respect. With that in mind, I'm going to ask you the following question:" the minister said turning to Sam.

"Samuel, will you take Addison to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Sam smiled.

"And Addison, will you take Samuel to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Addison smiled.

"Will you, the families and friends of Samuel and Addison, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will" everyone answered.

"And not I invite you to recite your personal vows, Addison, if you would like to start" the minister smiled.

"Sam, my Sam" Addison smiled "When my feelings started to change for you I didn't ever imagine we'd be here. At every chance I got I pushed you away, I hurt you, and I kind of hate that that's how we started. But where we are now? This is, perfect, this is, what I want and more, you're not just the geek going for the hot girl" she said with a grin, he let out a small laugh "You're everything to me, you're my best friend, my partner, my lover, you've given me hope, you've made me believe, you've given me a miracle, a fresh start, and whatever hits us, we'll get through it together, just like we promised" she said softly "I love you, I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, and with Emma, being a family, being us, always, so Sam, today is our beginning, and I don't ever want there to be an end"

Sam brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed them softly before reaching out and wiping the stray tear that fell against Addison's cheek.

"And Sam, your vows" the minister smiled.

"Addie. I didn't think we'd get here. I didn't think you'd ever love me the way I love you, I still have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not dreaming. It's took us a long time to admit what we felt for each other, we spent so long playing this back and forth game and, and we both got hurt, both of us, and it seems we created a pattern of going to each other when we were hurting, we tried to define it as a comfort thing, a safe kissing place" he said with a laugh "But we knew, we _knew_ deep down that that was just an excuse. Because everytime I kiss you it's like kissing you for the first time, I get those butterflies in the pit of my stomach, my heart starts to race, because I can't believe that you're kissing me. I love you. Those three words don't say enough for what I feel for you, but I'll say them every day. I love you Addison, and I love our daughter, I love our life, and this is my promise to you, to be there every single day, no matter what happens, today's the day our life begins, and I for one, can't wait"

Addison wiped some more happy tears from her cheeks, as did almost every woman in the room, even Meredith and Charlotte who would blame it on pregnancy hormones. And Naomi couldn't help but smile, she was truly happy for her two best friends standing up there together.

"And now I invite you to exchange the rings"

Sam turned to Cooper as Addison turned to Maya and they turned back to each other with rings in their hands.

"Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, and to remind you of our promise to each other, I'll be here, through anything that hits us, that is my promise, I love you" she smiled slipping the ring on his finger.

"Addison, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you and to our family, and to remind you that the promise we made, it hasn't been broken in the 3 years since we made it, and it never will be, I love you" he smiled slipping her ring on her finger.

"In the presence of myself, their friends and family, Samuel and Addison have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife, Sam, you may kiss your bride"

Sam pulled Addison straight into his arms and kissed her like it was the last kiss he would kiss, both of them getting lost in each other, as they pulled away they both had the biggest smiles on their faces, Sam turned to where Emma was stood with Maya, he pointed to her and turned his hand over and gestured for her to go over to them, she ran over, Sam scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Daddy" she said hugging him tightly "And you Mommy" she said reaching out to her, Addison moved in close and wrapped her arms around them.

"I love you so much" Addison said nuzzling Sam's neck.

"I love you too" he whispered.

~x~

"Everyone, if I could have your attention" Maya said tapping her glass as she stood up at the reception, the room quietened and everyone looked over to her "Thank you" she smiled "I've been asked to make the first speech today, but first I'd like to get started by toasting someone who can't be with us, someone who we all hold close to our hearts, so first, William Dell Parker, our friend, one of the family, we miss you, To Dell" she said raising her glass.

"To Dell" everyone said raising theirs.

"And now on to the task in hand" Maya smiled "My Daddy, my now official stepmom, and my baby sister, my family. For the past 3 years I've led everyone to believe that I didn't know a thing about my Dad and Aunt Addison's feelings for each other until they ended up together, I was lying" she said with a smirk, Sam and Addison looked to each other with confusion "I knew _all_ about their feelings, the way my Dad looked at Addison, like she was his world, the way Addison looked at him, like all she wanted to do was be right there with him, and when she and he who should not be named at their wedding came into the picture, I was seriously ready to smack some sense into them all, but I didn't, because I knew, I _knew_ that they'd work it out in the end, I knew that" she said softly.

"When I first discovered this love they had for each other, it was a little, weird, more, surprising I guess, but, I didn't care, it didn't bother me, because they loved each other, and this is a woman who has helped me and cared for me from the minute my Mom peed on a stick, she's my Aunt Addie, she's the one I've always ran too when I wanted to run away from home, and when I found out I was pregnant, I had to go to her, because I knew she'd take charge, she'd be the one brave enough to tell my Mom and Dad, she'd be there for me, and she has been, ever since then" Maya smiled "And then she saved my life, she saved me and she saved my baby, she is my saviour, and I'll never be able to thank her enough for that" Maya said slightly teary eyed.

"When we discovered _she_ was pregnant there, there was a lot of crying, and squealing, and jumping up and down, and that was just from my Dad" she laughed, everyone let out chuckles as Sam's face dropped "And I couldn't wait to have a baby brother or sister, and I got the most perfect one in my Emma" she smiled.

"Love you big sistahh" Emma grinned up at her.

"I love you too baby sister" Maya laughed "And when my Dad _finally_ proposed there was more crying and squealing and jumping up and down, from him again of course" she smirked "But in the end, the thing it comes down to is, who cares, who cares who they were married to before, who cares that they've both made mistakes, who cares about any of it? The most important thing is, that they love each other, and they love Emma, and they're a family, the Montgomery-Bennett's" she said raising her glass.

"The Montgomery-Bennett's" everyone said raising their glasses.

"And now, I'd like to hand you over to my Dad, the groom, Dr Samuel Bennett" Maya smiled before sitting down, Sam standing up almost instantly after.

"Thanks Maya, firstly I'd like to say thank you to our wonderful bridesmaids, you all look, stunning, and you've been amazing at helping us plan this day" he smiled softly "To Maya, Callie, Amelia, Dionne and Emma, the bridesmaids" he said raising his glass.

"The bridesmaids" everyone smiled.

"When Maya got married me and Addison weren't on the best of terms" Sam said with a small smirk, Addison let out a slight laugh "I was angry at her for giving up on us before we even started, I admittedly was being a little childish but I loved her so much that I just couldn't let it go, and when I stood out on my deck and I made a speech about my little girl I couldn't help but look at this beautiful woman next to me as she sat there listening to me" he smiled glancing down at Addison "And something I talked about in my speech to Maya, was anyway friends, something that a very young Maya explained to me one day, your anyway friend is the one person in your life who, no matter what they say or do, no matter what they've been through with you, they love you, anyway" he said softly "Maya, Emma and Dionne will always be my anyway friends, always, but my one true anyway friend, is this woman" he said squeezing Addison's shoulder "My wife, my one, I'd like to thank you all for being here, even those who probably feel a little awkward" he said with a smirk "You know who you are and extra thanks to you, and for the record, we will always love you, you will always be our family, and we thank you for accepting this and accepting us, it means the world" he smiled "So from me and my anyway friend, to you and yours, we love you all, and thank you"

"To Sam and Addison" Cooper said raising his glass.

"To Sam and Addison" everyone smiled, Sam sat down in his chair and kissed Addison softly.

"That was beautiful" she whispered.

"Only the best for my wife" he said before kissing him again "My anyway friend"

"Your anyway friend" Addison smiled.

"And now, for the best speech of the night, from me Cooper Freedman" Cooper said standing up "Firstly I'd like to say, how hot does the bride look tonight ladies and gentleman"

All the men let out whistles, Charlotte sent Cooper a death glare while the other women rolled their eyes.

"When Sam asked me to be his best man I was honored, truly honored, and I obviously had to return the favor from my own wedding" Cooper smiled "I've struggled with this speech quite alot actually, the rules I've been given, the rules Addison actually handed me on this post-it note" he said pulling a small square bright green post-it note from his pocket "State that I can't talk about ex-partners or anything that isn't G-rated, I have to say Addison, you pretty much screwed my whole speech up" he smirked, Addison stuck her tongue out at him, all the men, especially the ones who knew her well, couldn't help but laugh.

"In all seriousness, the one thing I wanted to say, something that I can say is, it's obvious to anyone who looks at them that Addison and Sam are happy together, in all the time I've known Addison I've never seen her this happy, she came here all stressed and angry at the world and well, it was quite funny to watch her discover that it rains in LA" he smirked, everyone from the practice let out a laugh, Addison couldn't help but pout at him.

"And she's been through a lot our Addison, we've all been through a lot, and Addison, she's the one who's got us through it, she's our backbone, like Maya said, she's a saviour, she got the practice back on it's feet, she saved Violet and Lucas, she saved Maya and Dionne, she's saved us all at one point or another and in the end, the person who saved Addison, was Sam"

Addison smiled softly and wiped a fallen tear from her cheek as she rested her head against Sam's shoulder.

"And we were all shocked, we didn't see it coming, well, a select few of us didn't see it coming, and it took one very amusing speech from Amelia Shepard over here to make us snap out of our shock and into the reality that was Sam and Addison being together. And the best thing about it was watching them develop this relationship, a bond you just knew wouldn't be broken, true love, and to see them have their miracle baby, and this wedding today, it makes me proud to know them, my friends, my family, I am in no doubt that this will be the partnership that sticks for the both of them, so to Sam, and Addison, we love you, and thank you for letting us all be here today, To Sam and Addison"

"To Sam and Addison" everyone smiled.

"Now please, eat, drink, be merry" Cooper smiled, the room dropped back into quiet chatter as Addison stood up and moved over to Cooper and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Who knew you could be so sentimental" she whispered in a tearful laugh.

"Just be happy Addison" he whispered back "I'm serious, you've saved us all, now just let yourself be happy ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled kissing his cheek "Thank you" she said before moving over to Maya and hugging her.

"You did great Maya, that was, beautiful"

"Thanks" Maya smiled "Welcome to the family, officially"

"Thank you" Addison smiled softly "But you could've told us you knew all along" she smirked.

"It was easier just to wait it out" Maya said with a laugh "You created a tangled web for yourselves"

"This is true" Addison smirked "I love you sweetie, I'm so proud of you"

"I'm proud of you too" Maya said with a laugh "Now go back to my Dad, he looks impatient"

"Ok" Addison laughed, she squeezed her hand and moved back over to Sam, she sat straight down on his lap, her legs to one side of him, her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Hi" she smiled as she pulled away.

"Hi" he said with a laugh "I love you"

"I love you too, my husband" she grinned "We're married Sam, we did it"

"We did it" Sam smiled, he leaned into her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper "And we're going to be doing another it, again and again and again and again for the next week"

Addison smacked him playfully on the shoulder with a laugh "Paris is not going to know what hit it huh?" she smirked.

"Nope" Sam laughed.

~x~

"Dance with me" Derek said holding out his hand to Naomi.

"You don't dance in public, I guess I should grab this opportunity with both hands huh?" she laughed taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor, one of his hands rested on her waist as the other held her hand, her other hand rested on his shoulder.

"How are you Nae?" he asked softly.

"I'm good" Naomi smiled "Really, I'm good"

"What about you and Addie? Are you ok?"

"We're great Derek" she smiled "We're back to what we used to be, we just don't talk about sex as much" she smirked.

"Right" he laughed.

"It really freaked me out at first, like _really_ freaked me out, and they weren't even together, but I just, I don't know what I was thinking, because they're not doing anything wrong, the fell in love, it happens" she said softly "They lived next door to each other, they ran the practice together, they got close, it was only natural and, I abandoned them Derek, more than once, I was, I was a crappy friend"

"I highly doubt that" Derek said softly.

"No, I was" Naomi sighed "I left them, more than once, when Sam wanted to give it another shot, I walked away, which was the best thing in the end but I walked out on him, I walked out on the practice, effectively walking out on Addie, when the Maya thing came out I walked away, I kept walking away instead of actually facing up to my problems"

"You've had it tough Nae, we all have it tough, and this, this is even a little weird for me, it's Addison and Sam, it was never supposed to be Addison and Sam, it was Addison and me and Sam and you, that's the way it was, but things change, people change, but, I've never seen her that happy" he said nodding over to where Addison danced with Sam and Emma with a grin on her face.

"I know, me too" Naomi said softly "Or him, he's, he's different with her, more relaxed, I told him, after the divorce, I told him that the woman after me, she had to be better than me, she had to be amazing, Addie's amazing"

"She's not better than you, she's just, different" Derek said quietly "He'll always love you Nae, just like deep down me and Addie will always love each other, you can't throw away 12 years of marriage because you're not married anymore, it meant something, when it was good anyway"

"I know" Naomi smiled "You're happy now though right? With Meredith?"

"I'm happier than I ever thought possible" Derek said smiling over at Meredith who was making her way through a huge slice of cake.

"Good" Naomi smiled.

"How about we dance with our exes? Emma's dancing with Mark, womanizer to all ages"

"Right" Naomi laughed, Derek led her over to Sam and Addison who were dancing slowly together.

"Wanna swap back?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up" Addison groaned "But yes, come here McDreamy" she said grabbing his hand.

"McDreamy?" Derek laughed "How much have you had to drink Addie?"

"Enough" she laughed.

"Nobody calls me McDreamy anymore" Derek said almost sadly "Except Mer when she's mad at me"

"She calls you McDreamy when she's mad at you?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Something about flaws being unacceptable to McDreamy and then she says McDreamy's being a McAss, it kind of escalates from there" he said with a laugh "And then one of us shouts post it and it's kind of done"

"So the throwing things was just reserved for me" she smirked.

"I think you'll find it was you who started that one" Derek smirked "And no I, do you remember the whole Jen thing, when you came to Seattle with Archer"

"And you lived in the woods for a couple of days, I remember" Addison nodded.

"Well, Meredith came to me, and I was really drunk and, I said some horrible things to her, some really horrible things, and she didn't give up, she said she wasn't bailing, and then she said that the Chief told her there was a ring, and then I took the ring and I uh, I kind of, hit it into the woods with a baseball bat" he mumbled.

"Derek!" Addison exclaimed "Please tell me you got it back! That was your mothers!"

"I got it back the next day don't worry" Derek smirked.

"Good" Addison laughed "This is so weird" she said suddenly.

"Yeah" Derek nodded "It is"

"You'll always be my first love, you know that right?"

"I do" he said softly "And you'll always be mine"

"I don't regret a thing, I should, I should regret alot of things but, look where I am Derek, I'm married with a kid I didn't think I'd ever have and she's amazing Der, she's just, I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love her, she's just, she's my world, I'd do anything for her, you'll get it, when Meredith has the baby, you'll understand"

"I know" Derek said softly "I'm proud of us y'know, me and you, we worked it all out in the end huh?"

"In a way nobody ever would've expected" Addison laughed.

~x~

Sam pushed open his and Addison's bedroom door before scooping her up in his arms, she laughed loudly as he carried her in, kicking the door shut with his foot, he all but threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her to kiss her softly.

"I love you Addison Montgomery-Bennett" he grinned.

"I love you too" Addison whispered "Today has just been, so perfect Sam, so so perfect"

"It has" Sam said softly "Do you want to make it even more perfect?" he asked kissing her neck.

"No" Addison said simply, Sam's head shot up with a look of almost horror on his face, Addison couldn't help but let out a laugh "Because" she started "I want to save it for Paris, in that very expensive honeymoon suite with champagne and strawberries and all that cheesy romantic stuff"

"Oh thank god" Sam sighed.

"What?" Addison laughed.

"I'm exhausted, I'm really, exhausted, today has been amazing, and perfect and, everything but, I'm so tired, Em and Dionne wouldn't let me have a break from dancing"

"They've got you wrapped around their fingers" Addison laughed.

"They get that from their Moms" Sam smirked.

"I feel guilty" Addison said snuggling into his body.

"About what?" he frowned.

"Leaving Emma here for a whole week, what if, what if there's a storm or, or she can't sleep, or, what if…."

"Addie" Sam said softly "She's not even going to notice that we're gone, she'll probably get a little upset in the morning but then she'll be with her Aunty Amelia, and she'll be spoilt rotten by everyone, she's going to be fine"

"How are you always so calm?" Addison mumbled.

"I keep the freak out on the inside" Sam said with a laugh "Now, let's get out of these clothes and curl up in bed ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled kissing him softly, they both undressed and climbed into bed, Sam spooning Addison's body, his hands joined with hers on her abdomen.

"Goodnight wife" he said kissing her shoulder.

"Goodnight husband" Addison whispered before they slowly fell to sleep in each others arms.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
